


Magician's Verse

by Darkhorse26



Category: Chrono Cross
Genre: Gen, Mystery, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4731476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkhorse26/pseuds/Darkhorse26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guile tells a story about his past in form of verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magician's Verse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LegendaryBiologist13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryBiologist13/gifts).



> Retooled from my birthday giftfic for Legendary Biologist in 2013.

To tell or not to tell?  
Yes, I shall tell you my story.  
However, this may be a bombshell,  
Especially if you analyze my words carefully.

I once traveled everywhere,  
Searching here and there for my sister.  
Unfortunately, all beings here could err.  
That was why I triggered a failure.

Failure is not fatal.  
Think like that or you shall feel awful.  
I have once been mournful,  
But truth be told, crying for it is futile.

Power is not everything.  
Keep this in mind if you wish to avoid havoc.  
I have once been close to a power-hungry being.  
I have even witnessed it running amok.

Friendship is a valuable treasure.  
Things are different when I understand camaraderie.  
Friends are those who teach me not to be a loner,  
If I ever hope to achieve victory.

Always think before you act,  
Or you shall be sorry.  
I do suggest accepting my words as a fact,  
Because the truth is, no magicians are this friendly…


End file.
